unknownbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Fizz
Fizz is the Alpha female of The Eagles pack, and also the main protagonist of the Story. She is a sandy to peanut butter brown colour, with brown ears, and brown nosebridge, chocolate brown eyes, a blonde fringe of hair on the right side of her face, a white chest and belly and a black topped tail. She also wears the standard Alpha's necklace with a gold eagles emblem. 'Plot appearences' 'The Beginning of an End' Fizz is the first character to appear in the episode, and the whole series. She is seen talking with The Dark One as he warns her of the impending doom coming to the forest. She protests, and he fades away, and she wakes up startled. She speaks with Daisy on the matter, and accompanies the pups to their first defencive fighting training session. At some point she leaves the training session after telling the story of the Dwellers to her three pups, Heather, Storm and Bracken. She is then seen for the last time in the episode heading out with the majority of the pack on a monthly hunt. The Calm after the Storm Fizz is first seen in a line of wolves defending themselves from 'The Grey Alpha' (who is of course Slash), and is then seen crying over the dead body of her daughter. She is told by Daisy that Storm is alive, but stays by Heather's side, too upset to move. However, Daisy informs her Bracken is still alive, and she sets out to find him hiding in the shadows. She later has to explain to the pack about the events, and she announces a scout patrol to try to find the source of Unknown Blood. Many protest against this idea, but she grows unusually angry and closes the meeting swiftly. At moonhigh, she is seen mourning Heather before parting to let the lower rank wolves bury her body. Descent amongst the Ranks She is seen waking up the next morning with Thunder, and she heads out to gather the selected wolves for the patrol. After waiting a considerable amount of time, she has to find Robin, and split him up from a verbal fight with Halfmoon that looked like it could get violent. After scolding them both, she leads the group to a tree with the Grey Alpha's scent on it. She flies into a rage after hearing Luna had already scented it about 3 days ago by the lake, but she quickly snaps out of it and apologizes for her loss of temper. After reaching the old ash, the group discover an elk, and Fizz confirms it is not theirs, and is a fresh kill from something that smells almost exactly like the Grey Alpha. She silences Robin as he begins to loose his temper, and is the first to detect Talon approaching in the bushes. Eagle Down She along with the scout consisting of Luna, Robin, Dusk, Midnight and Raven talk in great detail with Talon about territories. After refusing to agree to Talon's 'offer' of giving up their land for their safety, she is attacked along with her pack mates by the Hawks, and she calls for them to defend themselves. She suffers few injuries, the only noticable one being a deep scratch on her right cheek from Hawk member Fish, but is nearly killed by Thistle, who at the last minute loses her will and flees the fight. Fizz then calls for the retreat, and realizes the extent of the damage on Robin. She refuses to leave him behind, and encourages the scout to bring him back to camp. Apon arriving, she attempts to try and save Robin by calling Daisy over, but he soon dies and she is left to deal with his distraught parents. Moving On Fizz is sitting on a hill while Thunder explains about Midnight leading away the Hawks. He then leaves and she notices a noise in the brush. Upset about the Hawks attacking her camp, she throws herself forward and is interrupted by a yelp of surprise. Midnight is pinned below her paws, pleading for her to stop. Fizz curses as she allows Midnight up leading her towards the other wolves. After Midnight explains her escape, Fizz is lead by Daisy towards Dusk, who has gotten loopy on opiate poppy. Daisy explains she only gave one poppy to her, giving Fizz a look of shocked surprise on her face, as only one poppy made Dusk this way. Fizz then walks away as she talks to Daisy about Heather's death and is explained to that Heather's death was not her fault. Then there is a revealing fact about Fizz's sister, saying she died because of a disease that Fizz had pulled through. Fizz then visits her son, Storm, and is in horror at his wounds. She cries as she nuzzles him. Storm is explaining that he is useless, but Fizz stops him. Storm asks her to leave, and before she emerges Storm asks her to tell Bracken something. She then goes to a meeting with Luna. Family Thunder - Mate (living as of Moving On) Heather - Daughter (deceased) Storm - Son (living as of Moving On) Bracken - Son (living as of Moving On) Moon - Mother (deceased) Star - Father (deceased) Primrose - Sister (deceased) Voice actors Current fluffylovey Trivia - Fizz is the only wolf in the series to be named something that is not a natural object or weather (her real name is Furze, but her sister Primrose couldntt say furze as a pup and called her Fizz. The name stuck and no one knows her by furze) - She is aged around 4 years old, however her mate Thunder is around 6-7 years old - She has only had one litter of pups in her life - Unusually, she allows other females of her pack to breed as she doesn't have many pups herself Photos (none yet)